levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mohacian
The Peaceful Republic of Mohacian is a massive, safe nation, ruled by Louis Anderson with an iron fist, and renowned for its otherworldly petting zoo, ban on automobiles, and public floggings. The compassionate, cynical, devout population of over 1.000 billion Mohacianites are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." The enormous, corrupt government juggles the competing demands of Education, Administration, and Defense. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of White Plains Mohacianian City. The average income tax rate is 73.4%, and even higher for the wealthy. The all-consuming Mohacianite economy, worth 92.1 trillion Mohacian Dollars a year, is quite specialized and led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with major contributions from Book Publishing, Retail, and Tourism. Black market activity is frequent. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is 77,485 Mohacian Dollars, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.8 times as much as the poorest. Atheists on vacation find Stegosaurism's scriptures make useful doorstops, wounded veterans can only get prosthetics if they agree to become walking billboards for the arms industry, bilingual Mohacianites are viewed with suspicion, and fruit pickers with degrees in Tiger psychology are a common sight. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Mohacian's national animal is the Tiger, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its national religion is Stegosaurism. Biography ' Mohacian is one of the most known nations in Pacifica, PPKF and The levellers. Its region of origin is in The Pacific. In Pacifica, he requested a dissapeared isles revival due to an asteroid that hit 65 MYA. After, He demolished the old bridge and replaced with a new one and rebuild the excact bridge pieces. Its military force offers free boot camps for people who are interested. A species called the ''Amphicyonidae or The Bear dog once roamed in 3 Provinces but due to the Re-cloning of the Stegosauruses and hunting them down is the result of people thinking it is worse than a Chupacabra which roamed in Florida but extinct so do the Bear dog, but theres a gang of them in the forest hunting for food like a goatman. They were once a horror of stories about them like a demonitized dog. Alien UFO sightings were common in places but no sign of invasion. The 7/24 malfunction explosion is one of the worst events because of 4 bombs accendently put in the concrete pipe. Province changes is present due to Global Warming. In 2024 almost the Province of Florida is flooded included the Pacific coast. The flood won't appear in time until 2100 which large rivers and new ponds or lakes were made. Early Pacifican friends The discovery of the Stegosauruses When the Dissapeared isles request is in progress, DRUS had the ability of recloning them and took care by Cataluna. Quabour Harbour is the one who like to buy Stegosaur beef anc pledged to take care kindly. Stegosauruses get drunk when they drink wine on wine lake and they fainted for an hour. People make memes of Stegosauruses tagged "Drunk-asurus" and "Stego-drunk". Stegosauruses were the hallarious dino species in dino History. Provinces and Glacier threat origin The Nation has 5 Provinces including W.P/Mohacianian City. The Glaciar threat had been a popular phenomenon in NE Terretories in 1939 and ended in March 1940. Now it lasted 4 days due to climate. Every Province has its policies as long as its NON-DISCRIMINATORY or anything against Human Rights. '''Provinces Maxtopia NE Terretories W.P/Mohacianian City New York Florida Mohacian terretories Nohacian Dohacian Zohacian Wohacian Fohacian Johacian Gohacian and Bohacian (Mohacianian isles) Stegosaurus Terretory (shared by me and Hoodisione) https://www.nationstates.net/page=dispatch/id=1223179 description of the Provinces origin and expansion 'Scenes of Stegosauruses in the NationStates RMB ' Stegosaur drinking wine in wine lake and *ploof* Artifical Satellites launched Artifical Satellites are an important part of the nation as A.S were Launched by order of M.A.S.A aka Mohacian Astrology Space Administration. The Satellites were launched farther by Mankind is Voyager 3 and 4. 'Famous Grounding scenes in all of the 3 regions ' Pacifica RMB: the day New Whiteacre order was hijacking the region https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=34904960 https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=34904913 Wlara123 (talk) 14:27, June 8, 2019 (UTC)Mohacian Category:Templates/Infobox Category:Events